Love Is Binding
by EchoJulliet3
Summary: When Piero declares war on Milan, the boys are ordered to fight but Leo demands Lisa gets out of Florence before she is hurt. Will she go or will she stay and protect Leo. Whatever she does she is put in a dangerous situation. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Leo point of view _

I was sat outside the workshop staring up into the clouds wondering and thinking, would my new adaption on my wings work, would they not kill me all the questions that I should probably care about but didn't really I just wanted to try them. To jump off the roof and soar, flying anywhere I wanted looking down on everybody from a view, a view that only the birds saw, what would I see, I would see so much, seeing everything in new light. Maybe I could show Lisa it some time, She would love it, Maybe she could paint it, Then we would always be able to remember it. Secretly I like Lisa how hardiness and how she refuses to give in or stubbornness as it often is. How her brown eyes pierce through everything and her hair cascades down her shoulders. I can't tell her this of course. That's our friendship ruined. She would never like me anyway what she needs someone tougher and more strong willed not me. Well that's when she is a girl of course. You see she's not allowed to paint as a girl so she disguises herself as a boy called Tomaso or Tom as we all call him. There are only a handful of us who know about her double life. Many people know either Tom or Lisa but not both. It's only myself, Mac and Lorenzo. Oh! And Piero and Placidi his servant which isn't the best of news as this means they have the power to completely destroy Lisa or Toms life with just the power of words. I admire Lisa for her courage and how she blends sin so well with us lads. Not even Maestro knows and that's saying something as he knows everything.

"Leo" I came back down to earth and out of my daydream to find a very angry looking Maestro staring at me with little Cosmo standing just a meter behind etching his every move in repeat. He makes me laugh, how he follows Maestro around copying his every mood.

"I asked you to clean the paint palate 10 minutes ago and you still haven't done it, how hard is it to clean a single palate, not very. You get some water out of the bucket and a rag and you clean. Every else has managed it but not you and you're one of the oldest here,"

I wasn't really paying any attention to what Maestro was saying. I was more award of a commotion going on outside the workshop gate. There seemed to be an awful lot of yelling. What could be going on?

"Yeah, Yeah" I said in reply to his comments

"Are you even listening?'

I nodded

"You know that break I'm owed I take it now" With that I tore of my apron chucking it at Maestro and bolting it to the gate

"Leonardo" he yelled after me which was getting quite a frequent event. I'll suffer the consequences of that later. For now I want to know what is going on. I am far too nosy for my own liking.

Outside in the square a huge crowd was gathered yelling insults and muttering under their breath all sorts of inappropriate words. I pushed my way into the crowd weaving in and out of all the people. I reached the front of it. In the middle stood three men. Two I knew well, so well and 1 I had never seen before. Placidi was stood holding a man by his collar pinned up against a market stall while Piero de 'Medici paced coldly around him. I saw Machiavelli my friend standing not far by so I shuffled over to where he stood. He nodded to my acknowledgement.

"What's going on?" I muttered

"That man is from Milan and is believed to be a Spy. Well that's what Piero thinks for the rest of us he's an innocent stall holder who runs a successful Carpentry business,"

Just at the moment Piero began to announce the crowd with much booing and hissing in return.

"Yet again the duke of Milan has attempted to fool me by sending this spy across to track our moves and kill me, but I am one step ahead as always and have caught this spy who I plan to use to get back at the duke once and for all"

A huge uproar arose from the crowd. No one except Piero had any problems with the Milanese. It was only because of a Milanese who was suspected of poisoning the old duke of Florence and spoiling Piero plans that Piero has such a hate for the. He believes it is all a plot to up hold him made by the duke. Now he tries to do what he ever he can to get back at them. He threw all the Milanese people who live in Florence out of their houses and wrecked them, pulling off shutters, smashing up furniture and burning all the wood they could find. It was really not nice. All you could hear was children crying and women crying. Innocent people who had done nothing wrong. I hated Piero for that destroying people's lives just because it he so self-centred and only cares about himself. Saying that I was friends with Piero's son. Lorenzo de' Medici. He was alright. A bit clueless and lacking in a lot of street smarts but I call him my friend. He's got us out of a few scraps in our time especially ones where he can play the charming son whose dad will do anything to please him. We do have to watch him though. I remember when we first discovered Lisa's secret he almost blabbed about to the Maestro during a conversation about painting. We have to admire him though. It must be heard having to cope with a dad like Piero whose decisions you find totally irrational and don't agree with at all but have to seem to pretend to uphold reputation. As I was thinking this I noticed Lorenzo, at the back of the crowd lent against the wall looking mightily embarrassed and wishing he was anywhere but here and hoping no one noticed him. I sided up to him.

"I do not agree with this at all!" he said turning to me in justifying way

"I was hoping you didn't." I replied

"It's not the so called spy I'm worried about, well I'm worried of course about him but what I meant was this discrimination against the Milanese is getting more and more frequent and I'm afraid Father will do something drastic and rather stupid soon something like declare war or something as equally bad. It's something he would do. What's really bad was that if he did declare war I would have to fight on his side which is something I don't want to do because I don't believe in his so called reasoning. You and Mac will be fighting for the Milanese and I will be on the other side of you forced to put a sword to your back. He wouldn't let be choose my side I'm destined to be with him as much as I extremely do not want to."

He finally took a breath after an extremely long rant.

"Calm down Lorenzo. I'm sure it won't come to be that drastic. I mean your fathers not that clued up but he's not that stupid to declare war anyway he must know that most people will be on the Milanese's side,"

"You don't know my father,"

"By any chance if war did come it would be up to you to choose a side, it's your decision. You're not a baby anymore and you can't trail your father all your life. You want to fight for the Milanese you fight for them," I told him

"Thanks Leo. I better be off before I'm in some sort of trouble which always happens when I'm around you for any lengthy period of time actually forget that I'm always in trouble whenever I'm around you. See you later Leo"

With that he was gone. I smiled to myself. Lorenzo made me laugh. By know Piero was gone and the so called spy. I dreaded to think what his fate was. The crowd started slowly dispersing muttering angrily to one another. I slipped back into the workshop to the face of an angry looking Maestro. Oh! I'd forgotten about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo's point of view

I just stood there listening to Maestro lecturing me about how I was lucky to have this job and he should fire me because of how unoccupied I am. Some people would wish for my job. Deep down I know Maestro would never fire me. He relies on my inventions to make a name for himself and his workshop. During this lecture I noticed Tom looking at me. I rolled my eyes are her and she giggled trying to hide it behind the easel she was painting on. I meant him not her. I find it hard to imagine Tom as a boy. She will always be a girl to me despite the fact she never dresses like one and hangs around with boys pretty much all the time. That's not the main reason though. No boy could make my heart feel the way it does. Lisa just makes it jump. Every time she is around me it flutters and then starts pounding. I have never felt like that before, never thought of someone is such a way. Even know her little giggle makes my heart melt. Her brown eyes shining as she tries to stifle her laugh. Time slows when I'm with her it's like we will never part. Which I know is not the case. Time can't have slowed. It just seems that way. Now just looking at her. Everything else seems slow. Just me and her, even Maestro comments just seem to be said slowly. If only life was always like this. How perfect it would be but no life can ever be perfect otherwise it is not life. She is truly incredible.

"Do you understand?" Maestro's voice brought me back to my senses

I had no idea what he had just said but I thought it best just to agree so I nodded in hope it was the right answer. It was.

"Right know that is cleared up, you can go and help Tomaso with his work," I smiled a chance to be with Lisa

"What did you do this time to wind Maestro up?" she asked as I walked over

"Bolted on him,"

She laughed shaking her head

"With good reason though," I interrupted "Piero was creating a scene about another Milanease."

"What do you mean?"

So I explained to her all about the so called spy who was Milanese and about Piero's accusations. Then about my conversation with Lorenzo and his worries and wonders about Piero and war.

"I told him he was being stupid" I finished

Poor guy and poor Lorenzo. I do feel sorry for him having to be stuck with his dad and having to agree. It's not so bad for us to we don't have anyone with much influence over us apart from Maestro and he doesn't really count. We've just seen his influence hold over you" she replied

"Leonardo" screeched Maestro "I asked you to help not to stand their chattering"

I leapt off to get some paint.

Lisa/Tom's point of view

I laughed as he jumped off. He would never learn. How I liked Leo was truly beyond me. I would never think of guys in that sort of way but Leo he makes my heart melt. His loopy grin and floppy hair. With his caring nature. I feel safe whenever I am around him no matter what the circumstances and believe me in some cases we have definitely not been safe but when Leo's around I could be anywhere in the world and will not care. Just the way he acts so carefree but deep down I know he seriously is worried about things and general and wants to be make the world a better place. I see that in him when he works on his inventions and designs, a concentration of pure determination and contention wanting always to improve and do something good for everyone else. He is working on his inventions but yet he finds time to spend time with us and solve mysteries or stop Piero doing something bad or maybe just trying to stop Lorenzo being kidnapped. He is always there looking out for us and making sure were all alright. Me in particular I noticed, maybe because I'm a girl but in whatever case I like him looking out for me he's like a big brother to me and I would have no problem in calling him sort of family to me, I would have no problem calling any of them family. Mac, Lorenzo they are all family to me. A family I never knew or had one I didn't have to leave to earn a living or one who would accept me for my double life. I look out for all of them in return, watching them and making sure there all okay and they do the same for me. If they are do treat me as a girl I will put them in their place as I am girl without my wig but when I have it I am boy and it shouldn't be any different. Leo's figured that know, Mac doesn't seem to care and Lorenzo, well he's Lorenzo, but Leo. Leo's the one who's there for me the most and I thank him so much for that. He really is a remarkable man.

I looked at my painting. It wasn't really going the way I had hoped. The colours weren't really blending together and there was too much light on it. I took a step a back and took a look at it. I smiled it reminded me of the time when I came to Florence inspiring to be a painter. The only hope I had of that was to be a boy as women weren't allowed to be painters so Tomaso was created. Leo was the first person who noticed me, drawing on the tiles and road. He didn't know about Lisa yet and I had no plan of telling him. He told me I was a really good artist and he took me to the workshop where I got a job. It wasn't easy at first I got into a bit of mess with the Illuminate gang and Leo's notebook but he saved me and for that I trusted him and my double life was revealed to him. I have never looked back since coming to Florence. This is my new life, my new family and Tomaso is me now, Lisa is my double life.

"What are you so smiley about?" grinned Leo returning with the paint

"Oh! I was just remembering something," I replied. Leo looked oddly at me and shook his head and pulled out his easel with his painting on. It was a remarkable piece of art. Who in my opinion had a strange recognition to me as Lisa but that was probably me wishing it more than it actually was. I doubted Leo would ever feel that way about me; he's much too good for the likes of me. I can only hope.

That evening we were all fast asleep lying in our beds when an almighty banging on the door awoke us all.

"What was that?" I awoke suddenly sitting up

"I don't know" replied Leo getting out of bed

One of the other workshop boys beat us to the door. He opened it. Outside stood a flustered looking villager

"What is the problem sir?" asked the boy

"Piero has declared war Milan, he expects us all to fight on his side. The only chance to get away is now. Fighting is imminent" with that he was gone

Me and Leo looked at each other are faces an image of shock and worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Lisa/ Tom's point of view_

"I am not leaving!" I almost yelled at Leo

"Yes you are. I don't want you getting hurt"

In the process of activity and hubbub Leo had dragged me to one side of the workshop and told me, not asked me but told me I should leave. To leave now and go to the neighbouring city and to return when it was safe. I was touched by his kindness and compassion but I was not leaving and no one anything could do and say would stop that. I was a boy here and so I would fight like one.

"Well, I don't want you getting hurt either"

"Well, I'm a boy and you're a girl and I'm supposed to fight and you're not" he blurted out

He might as well have stabbed me. That was one of the most hurtful things he could have said to me, he knew how much I hated to be treated as a girl when I was among the boys and this time especially I could finally do some boy things fighting which I had never had the chance to do, now however Leo had just put it quite clear that I wasn't supposed to fight as I was a girl. I wasn't supposed to paint as I was a girl but yet that didn't stop me. I had adapted my life to be a boy so I could. That I meant I had to live life to the full as a boy which included fighting alongside the rest of them.

I just stared at Leo, no words saying, my mind unable to think of a comeback. I turned around and walked away, tears pricking my eyes. Maybe I wasn't supposed to fight; boys don't cry I thought to myself wiping my eyes.

_Leo's point of view_

I sore the hurt pass through her eyes as I said that and then immediately wished I hadn't said anything at all. I knew how much she didn't like to be treated as a girl and therefore and different and that included equality but I care too much about her. I couldn't dare see her get hurt or worse killed. I would rather die than see her in pain. Her life is worth way more than mine and if I could get her to see that then maybe she would leave. Deep down though I know she has made up her mind, she will not leave no matter how much I try and persuade her, she is too stubborn and full of dignity to leave especially know after I said that. She will want to stay and prove herself worthy of a boy. Why does she have to be so proud?

I found her among the other workshop boys clearing away valuable items. I gently touched her arm and she spun around sharply fixing me with an evil glare.

"Look! Sorry. I really didn't mean that, it just came out"

"No, it what everybody thinks," she replied turning back around again

I took her arm again and dragged her to the corner where we were out of earshot from the others. She stood there her arms folded staring at me coldly.

"Well"

"I care too much about you, to see you get hurt. I do not want that to happen to you. Saying you have to leave down to being a girl is just an excuse on my part to make you leave. Truth is your life is way more important than mine"

She seemed to calm down uncrossing her arms and I sore thought and compassion pass through her eyes.

"I care about you to, I would want you to get hurt know matter how much you annoy me" She joked "Really my life is not more important than yours? You're an inventor; the future relies on you to make something good. The world has plenty of painters but inventors, there hard to come by and we rely on them, how little we may not realise it now but in the future we will,"

"So what if you are right, I still want you to leave"

"Forget it Leo, I'm not. I care about Florence and Milan for that matter as much as you or the next person and I'm staying to help protect it. That is what is right. If you take me away I will come back and keep coming back,"

I shook by head knowing how much truth there was in that. She would return if I forced her away.

"Why are you so stubborn? If you get injured it's your own fault" I muttered

I didn't mean that at all. If she was injured I would blame myself holey. I have protected her until know and that doesn't stop, I will protect her as long as she remains here and where I can keep her safe. This war wasn't going to be pleasant and lives will probably be lost or shattered but she will not be one of them, I will die before her even if it means dying to protect her. I will. She means far too much to me for me to lose her.

_Lisa/ Tom's point of view_

I know Leo really cares about and would rather do something he would find honourable and I would find stupid to protect me but the truth is. I couldn't leave and not know what is happening here, what is happening to all 3 of them, my 3 closest friend, Mac, Lorenzo and Leo but most of all Leo. How could I be sitting somewhere safe not knowing if he is dead or alive or injured? How could I do that? I would stay here just to see that he is safe and if not, see to it that he is made to be. All 3 of them. I could not lose any of them, for they are too much like family to see them go away.

**Please Review! This is my first fanfic so feedback would be great.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  


_Lisa/Tom's point of view_

It was about 5.30 in the morning and none of us had very much sleep. Whether we were trying to prepare or just full of anxiety about what was to unfold it was clear there was a tense atmosphere within the workshop. Leo was trying to invent something or another very quickly under the watchful eye of Maestro who seemed to demand that Leo created a device that will help beat Piero. I don't know what he expects to be made in limited time and under pressure but you never know Leo surprises us all. I was packing paints and easels away. Maestro would throw a fit if all his precious equipment was ruined. I dread to think what he would do if the whole workshop was to be destroyed. What would us workers do? For many of us this is our home and the rest of our families are in other cities miles away. Us being sent here to earn our way. Myself included. Where would we go? I don't want to be left on the streets. Why Piero did you have to be such a self-possessed man? Did you not think what effect this would have on the rest of the people in Florence and the effect it would have on your own family? Turing those against everyone, forcing Lorenzo to choose his values under influence. Just as these thoughts were unfolding in my head the door was barged open and in flew a very flustered looking Lorenzo. Almost immediately the workshop boys got ready to attack taking him a bit by surprise.

"I'm not fighting on my father's side and have no intention ever doing so. I do not agree at all with what he has done and I made a vow to myself that I would follow my own values and beliefs," he said reassuring the boys who cautiously lowered their weapons.

I had a strong urge to clap and applaud Lorenzo but at the current time it wasn't the most appropriate. I was proud of him. I know it must have taken a lot of effort to stand up to his father and stick with his decision.

_Lorenzo's point of view_

I saw Tom standing in the corner of the room and so I walked over to her my shoulders slumped.

"What's the matter?" she asked me with concern

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course. Why?"

"My father told me not to go home if I wasn't going to be faithful to him and that I wasn't worthy of a son to him" I was close to tears and I could tell Tom was fighting her girly side to give me a hug. Instead she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You can stay here as long as you want"

"Who wants to stay here?" asked Leo walking over to join us

"What happened?" he asked looking at me and Lisa's solemn expression.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was going to tell my father. I was going to tell him now. It had taken me a good 5 hours to come to that decision. Sitting in my bed chambers worrying about what I was going to say, if I was even going to tell him and how he would react but I had finally plucked up the courage and was going to tell him despite the consequences. I stood up, took a deep breath and headed out of my room to find my father. He was where I thought he would be his office. I walked in and he was talking to Placidi about the army and it being prepared to attack._

_"My son, Lorenzo." he exclaimed noticing me "Ready to fight father and son and bring those villains, the Milanese to justice"_

_"I don't want to fight on your side," I said quietly_

_"What!"_

_"I said I don't want to fight on your side," I said this time standing up straight and with more power_

_"Ah, my son such the joker. Why on earth would you not want to fight alongside your father?"_

_"I'm not joking. I don't believe in what you're doing so I'm not going to be forced into fighting with you. I will fight against you as it is something I think is right,"_

_I could see my father getting angry._

_"Is that so, well in that case you no longer live in my care and protection. You do not fight with me, I do not know you. You defy me and go against my ideas you are not worthy of my protection. Not if you don't choose what is right which is on my side. You have spent too much time with Leo and his group. They have poisoned you and you are no longer the Lorenzo the heir to my fortune. If that is your decision then you don't belong here. You are no longer welcome so with that and wish you to remove yourself from this palace and do not return."_

_"But Father?"_

_"Why do you call me Father? You are no son of mine," With that he walked straight past me without even glancing back his head held even forgetting I was even stood there. I took it as my queue to leave. Just as was about to leave I noticed his gun lying on his desk. I knew I shouldn't but what would he care that his son took it. So I grabbed it along with my fencing sword placing it in my belt. I then left the palace walking through the village which was a hive of activity for early morning. I knew where I was going, the workshop. Leo and Tom would look after me and I'm sure they would let me stay there_

"So that's where I am now" I said

"Poor you" Tom said rubbing my arm in a comforting manner. Leo was about to say something but just as he opened his mouth the workshop door flung open causing us to jump and spin around. All the other workshop boys jumped to attack. It was Mac.

"Christ" yelled Maestro he was getting rather tetchy. "People have got to stop barging in here as if it was the shops. It is a business"

Mac looked at him oddly and Lisa shook his head at him saying don't push it. He's in a bad mood. He nodded his understanding.

"Piero is in the square and there is an army. It's big and there more to come. I don't think we stand a chance" he told us

My heart sank. I couldn't see my father win

"We mustn't give up yet. We haven't even started. What the point in saying were going to fail before we've begun. We might as well not even try because with that attitude we will fail. We need to remain positive. Remember it's not us were fighting for; it's the innocent people who have done nothing wrong. We can fail ourselves but we can't fail them. It's them who need our support so we mustn't let Piero defeat us on mental state," Leo said standing up on the table to address everyone ignoring Maestro comments to get down.

"It's hopeless though, There's loads of them," replied Mac

"Numbers don't mean a victory. No matter how many people are fighting it's how strong your belief and what you feel that wins and something we have bucket loads more than Piero. We have each other and friends. Piero doesn't have anyone. He has himself and Placidi and that's it. No one who will be watching him or looking out for him and there will be no one to take care of him. We can win this but only if we pull together as a group and a team not as individuals," he said pulling myself and Tom up onto the table with him and placing us arms around our shoulders.

"So who is with me," There was an almighty cheer from the boys in the room as everyone took in Leo's inspirational speech.

"Bang," a gunshot rang through the air cutting our cheering short. A piercing scream followed ripping through our ears.

"What?" was all I managed to say my mouth drying up. Everyone's faces were an image of worry frozen in shock.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Leo's point of view_

The gunshots continued for about 5 minutes for which we stood their frozen to the spot unable to think or do anything. It was Mac who came to his senses first.

"Well come on then" he yelled bringing me out of my trance

There was a chorus of cheers and then a scramble for armour and weapons, anything the boys could find to fight with and then they all ran out of the door yelling not afraid of what would face us on the other side. Very quickly it was just myself, Lorenzo and Tom left.

"Do I really want to do this" I heard Lorenzo mumble to himself

"It's what you think is right then go for it, you've got to stand up to your father sooner or later and now is a good time" I told him

"Yeah you've got us and were better than your father" Tom said

Lorenzo nodded. Mac burst back in.

"Are you coming or what? It's getting violent out here" Then he was gone again

"Let's go" I said pulling Lorenzo with me "Lisa you promised" I continued seeing her make a move to the door.

_Lisa/Tom's point of view_

I sighed in defeat and turned and walked away from the door. I had promised and I didn't want to let Leo down he had done too much for me. But It was so hard watching everyone leave with the fighting attitude and yet I had to stay here like a girl who would just treat the injured as they came in but not actually see the battle first hand. It was annoying but no one could see especially Leo that I couldn't just stand back and watch everyone else, my friends possible get killed so I would do something. I'm not sure what yet but I will do something and Leo can't stop me for he won't know. No one will.

"Wish us luck" Lorenzo said as he approached the door

"Good luck" I replied putting on a brave smile but to be honest I was terrified of what was going to happen to them would be the last time I would see them.

Leo smiled warmly at me and then they were gone into the battle and I was alone in an eerie silence of the building that all I could hear was the sound of the battle going on outside the walls of the workshop. I pulled up a chair and a table and started to plan what I was going to do.

Leo's point of view

This was crazy there was bodies everywhere, blood lining the floor, bodies of people I knew and people I cared about. It was heart breaking that these people would never see again in their full living life but yet the fight still raged on and we kept going strong but despite are best efforts Piero's army was just too strong, too big and too skilled and it seemed they were well ahead on the winning side of things. I slashed a guard out of the way to see Lorenzo at a stand-off with his father. I rushed over but still keeping a distance as this could only end badly.

"Go on son. Kill me, Kill you own father" Piero teased

Lorenzo raised his sword his hand shaking

"You can't do it can you, can't kill someone who disowned you. You're a coward Lorenzo and a huge disappointment. I thought I had taught you better but evidently hanging around with the likes of him had been a bad influence on you" he said pointing at me

"There not a bad influence" Lorenzo yelled back

With that Piero pulled his dagger and before Lorenzo had a time to react dug it into his side. The world seemed to slow down. Piero pulled the dagger back as Lorenzo clasped his side and sunk to the floor a pained expression on his face. My body took over as I raced to him pulling him up off the floor and draping his arm around my neck. I had to get him away from this and looked after I couldn't lose him, no matter what a dim bat he was sometimes he was still my friend. Half dragging him, half carrying him I pulled him through the fight. I was taking him back to the workshop, Tom could look after him and it was fairly safe. I kicked some soldiers out of the way and ran the way their tearing through the door.

_Lisa/Tom's point of view _

I stood up as the door burst opened holding a chair in defence in case it was a soldier. I dropped it as soon as I saw Leo with a half unconscious Lorenzo draped over his shoulders and a huge amount of blood seeping onto his shirt. I raced over and grabbed Lorenzo's other arm and put it over my neck as we led him further in.

"Piero stabbed him" Leo informed me

"Put him here" I indicated pointing to a table brushing everything off it.

Together me and Leo laid him onto the table. He let out a small moan as we released him as I dashed off to find some cloth and a needle as well as a bowl of water.

"Help me here" I yelled to Leo as a ran off to get the stuff.

In no time at all I had find everything. I tore open Lorenzo shirt to find a gaping wound. Pass me the water and cloth I instructed Leo who did so. I quickly dabbed the wound cleaning it and then using the needle I stitched it up as best as I could hoping that there wasn't any internal damage . Then using the remaining cloth I bandaged it up tight in hope to stop the bleeding.

"Will he be okay" Leo asked me

"I have no idea, he lost a lot of blood" I replied. His pale fevered face showed be that. I dapped it using the water and cloth.

"I had better go back out" Leo said worriedly looking to the door

I nodded in reply

"Look after him"

"I will and one more thing Leo"

"Yeah"

I stood up and walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek

"Be careful, you mean to much to me for me to lose you"

He smiled at me and left.


End file.
